


Some For You, Some For Me

by LegolasLovely



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Fluff, Food, Food Kink, Lead up to smut, Smut, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: You are trying to get ready for guests and Mitchell finds a distraction
Relationships: John Mitchell/Reader, John Mitchell/You
Kudos: 15





	Some For You, Some For Me

There wasn’t much left to do. Everything was in the oven that had to be, everything was miraculously in the tiny fridge that had to be, and you had lit a few candles hours ago to get the smell of god knows what out of this house. Thinking you were alone, you hummed quietly to yourself as you placed the dry dishes into the cabinets above the counter. Plates go here, bowls might go here, why doesn’t Mitchell clean this goddamn kitchen more often-

Then a click, click, shake came from your right and Mitchell was standing with the refrigerator door wide open, ready to spray some whipped cream straight from the can into his mouth. 

“Mitchell! Stop! Stop it! That’s for the pies!” you cried, reaching for the can and swatting his chest.

He only laughed and held the cream out of your reach, wrapping a solid arm around your waist to stop you from jumping to catch it. “Will the pies really notice if a bit goes missing?” he asked, shaking the can and spraying a small pile into his mouth. He groaned around the cream. Another fluffy cloud spilled out of the can and into his mouth. “Want some?”

You deflated, hands falling to his chest and smile peeking through your smirk. “Yes, please.”

He held the can above your mouth and held down the nozzle until whipped cream was spilling over your chin. You squealed something that was supposed to be _Too much, too much,_ but it came out as two loud _Wahhhs._ Mitchell angled your head down and licked the not quite liquid substance from your chin, and kissed the rest of it off your lips when he was done.

“More?” he asked.

Your arms wrapped around his neck. “I don’t trust you with that.”

“You shouldn’t.” Then cold air and cream sprayed onto your neck before you could stop him. Mitchell’s hot tongue and lips made you shudder against him as you leaned your head to the side to give him more room for his onslaught. You heard the clink of the can on the counter and felt hands slide down your sides until he lifted your hips to sit you on the kitchen counter. “How much time do we have?” he asked, cold fingers tickling up your shirt.

You glanced to the clock on the wall. “Twenty minutes.”

“Plenty of time,” he said, whipping your shirt over your head and smacking his hand on the cabinet as he went. He cursed and shook his hand as his lips returned to your neck. The red knuckles were kissed, then sucked, then you moved on to taking two of his fingers in your mouth. You heard him growl. He pushed himself into you, revealing just how aroused he was. 

“Who knew whipped cream could get you going like this?” you muttered, taking his chin in your hands and emptying more of the can into his mouth. He tilted his head back and chuckled before he pulled your bra down, revealing your breasts. As he kneaded at one while the other was quickly made sticky. His searing tongue swished the cool cream around your nipple before he released it with a pop.

“I’m only imagining what else we can do with it,” he said from your chest. His tongue made the journey from the low wire of your bra, up your chest and neck until he kissed your lips again. “Do you have any ideas?”

“Oh, yes,” you purred. “Many, many ideas that involve cream right down-” Your hand stopped its descent down his belly when the doorbell rang. “Shit.”

Mitchell’s forehead crashed to your collarbone.”The one time they’re early,” he said.

You tilted his chin up and kissed him hurriedly. “Maybe we’ll just keep this can hidden? Save it for later?”

“I would make a bad hostess joke if I didn’t love that idea so much,” he said. He kissed you again before sliding your shirt over your head and lifting you off the counter. 

“I’m sticky,” you said with a whine, pulling at your shirt that was half glued to your chest. 

“Just wait until later,” he said with a swat to your bottom before he opened the door to greet George and Nina.


End file.
